Talk:Skypiea
I know that Skypiea appeared in chapter 239 in the manga and episode 154 in the anime because I checked them myself. Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 17:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 1. I think page Ocean Clouds must be merged with this page. 2. An important question: what is exactly Skypiea? Is it Angel Island, or Angel Island + Upper Yard, or all sea- and land-like locations in the sky? The article is written from the latter point of view, however, if it is not right, the article must be renamed. Ruxax 17:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Its everything that was on that map. In other words, its that part of Jaya sent into the sky. I get the idea Upper yard isn't the whole island just a reference to part of it. One-Winged Hawk 17:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Angel Island was not part of Jaya, it was made of clouds. And as I understand Upper Yard is the whole island from "vearth". And what about Heaven's Gate, Bilka, Clouds End, Weatheria? Ruxax 18:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::They were sky islands but not part of skypiea. As I said, Skypiea is basically everything within that map the crew had of Skypiea. One-Winged Hawk 18:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: I understood you, I was just saying that "everything that was on that map" and "part of Jaya sent into the sky" are different things. So, we should do something with the article -- remove descriptions of locations that wasn't on the map, and to list all sky locations in another article, to which also merge the following articles: Ocean Clouds and . Ruxax 19:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I must confess I read this article 5 times in the last few months and the thought of the locations never crossed my mind. Angel island was a sky island before Jaya got sent upwards anyway, So it is independant from it. There are many sky islands, as was discussed also by Gan Fall when he told them about the other route to Skypiea. The knock up stream is "all or nothing" but the other route means you'll loose 1 or 2 crew members. One-Winged Hawk 20:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, I see no problems with the merger, unless someone else objects. One-Winged Hawk 20:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I object. The Ocean Clouds article is substantial enough to stand on its own and they cover two different things and as such should not be merged! It would be similiar to merge an article on the ocean with an article on islands simply because islands are located in the ocean. That being said I do agree that the Skypiea page does need some cleanup and could use i bit of a merger with many of the smaller page stubs (both text and pictures) to create one big article on all the geographic locations in both Angel Island and Upper Yard.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :If you would like an example how the Skypiea page could look like with its different locations I would use the Impel Down page as that example. Granted the page is not the best example for various reasons but what I really liked about it is how the different levels were not separate pages but all on the same page with a picture and a semi brief description of them.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I, however, would agree with the merger of the and Ocean Clouds articles.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: During our discussion with One-Winged Hawk we came to the same opinion. I made some edits to Skypiea and Ocean Clouds pages (but wouldn't it better to rename the latter to Sky Ocean?). However, I'm still not sure about Heaven's Gate and Clouds End: geographically they do not belong to Skypiea, but "culturally" they do. Ruxax 23:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Their not part of skypiea. Oh... How do I describe it? When you cross over a state or country border, you pass through a booth, check point or something right? Its the equallent of that. Except in their case their sort of a grey area that doesn't belong, their monitored by theire residents but not part of it. Heaven's gate in partucular is below the rest of it. One-Winged Hawk 02:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) it says that skypiea is 10,000 meters above ground and on the red line page it said that mariejois is 10,000 above sea level. so is mariejois and skypiea on the same elevation and is so does that mean that cloud based dials work on mariejois. 21:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, they are at the same elevation. Yes, it is safe to assume that cloud based dials work there, since they've been shown working at sea level, and 10,000m below sea level. : 21:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Why are the Skypeians merged with this page? Should we give them their own page? Joekido (talk) 07:17, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Not really. All inhabitants go to the resective island's page.